


An Unexpected reunion

by Bastnetnyan



Category: FFVII FFVIIAC
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastnetnyan/pseuds/Bastnetnyan
Summary: Hmm,, have you ever wondered if Kadaj could get caught in a time loop too? Well he can and he did but now he doesn't have Loz and Yazoo so what's he gonna do?? Easy, he grafts himself onto Sephiroth.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, kadaj - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	An Unexpected reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Haha hi yes hello,,, this is my first time writing something on here because I really really find comfort in this AU I'm writing and I wanted to share it with y'all!!!

Cloud heard that stupid alarm again. Ugh, what time was it? He wondered to himself, knowing he was in the Shinra barracks so obviously too early to be awake. He got up, because he really didn't want to get flack from the infantrymen for oversleeping.  
He faced the doorway, as he rolled his eyes. "Another time loop where I wake up in the same uncomfortable bed and hear the same shitty alarm." He muttered to nobody in particular except himself.   
One of the infantrymen was waiting for him at the doorway. "well you're slow to rise, eh?"  
Cloud retorted annoyedly "Well, it's not like I'm hurting anyone by getting five more minutes of sleep? Unless you have a problem with that."  
The man clenched his jaw, Cloud really had no time to get to be buddy buddy with some low ranked idiot anyway. What he REALLY wanted to do was punch Sephiroth in the face because in the last loop he died not so gracefully. Well, when can you die gracefully anyway? Cloud groaned, he REALLY didn't want to die in another reactor explosion again.  
As he left the barracks, he noticed the soldiers were all in bad moods but he shrugged it off. Probably a pay cut or something, nothing he really cared about. As he made his way to the cafeteria to eat, well at least get food and act like he was eating before throwing it out because he never felt too good after waking up in a new time loop.  
"Hey, you! Blondie!!" Came a voice. It sounded familiar but Cloud couldn't recognize it. Gee, wonder why. He didn't care about half the people he met anyways.   
"blooondieeee! Don't tell me you're deaf!! That'd kinda suck now wouldn't it?" Came the voice again.  
"If you call people out by their features they'll probably ignore you" he muttered.  
"Who pissed in your coffee this morning? I just wanted to talk to you, geez, soldiers these days." Came the voice again, whoever the fuck it was, wasn't being funny or cute in clouds eyes, he couldn't see them and that bothered him. Who doesn't look at you when you talk to them, that's pretty rude not to do.  
"maybe, just maybe, if you actually came out and talked to me face to face I wouldn't be so grumpy." Cloud said, his voice laced thickly with annoyance.  
"Wow! Blondie wants to see my face?" The voice came sarcastically. "fine but don't pee your pants or anything Blondie." Out of nowhere, a boy jumped down from the ceiling.  
"Well, aren't you happy now Blondie? You got me to leave my hiding spot. I was waiting for someone!" The boy said. Cloud stared at him, this kid had the same silver hair as Sephiroth. That couldn't be, Sephiroth wasn't dead nor did he have siblings, not only that but it's not like Shinra would clone him? And if they did why'd they make him into... Whatever this was.  
"are you a die-hard sephiroth fan or something?" Cloud asked, hoping that this kid just dyed his hair. The kid however turned to face him and the green catlike eyes that haunted him in deepest darkest nightmares stared directly at him. Who the actual hell was this?? Cloud wondered.  
"You'd like it if I were a 'fan' of Sephiroth?" The kid asked, cocking his head. His shoulder length hair was a bit messy and he wasn't dressed like an infantryman or a SOLDIER. Actually, he was dressed like a turk. Well that was also weird.  
"well, I Guess you could say I'm a fan of Sephiroth, considering he saved my life." The kid said, his Express unchanging.  
"saved your life????" Cloud wondered out loud "If I saw you, I'd keep walking. You're not exactly what I'd call someone I'd help out."  
"Yes, he saved my life, and you know what, you're kind of a prick" the boy sniffed.  
"It takes one to know one" Cloud retorted sarcastically. The kid snorted with laughter.  
"anyway, does the great and powerful Sephiroth also give weird kids names or do you just go by Silver?" Cloud asked, using the kids nickname for him in retaliation.  
"No, though silvers a nice name, my name is MUCH better!" The kid held out a hand. "My name is Kadaj and you're now my friend, blondie, you can't escape now!"  
"my name's Cloud, and I can escape, watch me." Cloud retorted, annoyed with this kids antics, he hated being called Blondie, and Kadaj noticed the sour look on his face and his annoyed body language. He still accepted the handshake, and felt disgusted that he was touching a tiny Sephiroth clone or whatever the hell he was.  
"Okay Cloudy, are you always this sour and moody or is this something you do when you just wake up?" Kadaj asked, his voice sounded a bit condescending. Great, he already felt more superior than cloud, just brilliant. "I don't really enjoy being told I HAVE to be friends with someone" Cloud muttered out.  
"I'm only staying facts." Kadaj said, as he turned something over in his hand. "now, cloudy, can I ask why you have three fake IDs and one belonging to Zack Fair?" Cloud swiped the cards out of his hands. "How the hell did you do that???" He asked.  
Kadaj smiled, "Well we aren't friends yet so I'll never tell my secrets!"  
Lovely, Cloud already knew this was going to end badly. He guessed he was just going to have to ride this out, because if Kadaj could steal his IDs with no problem there's no TELLING the shit this kid would get into, and now Cloud WAS stuck because this kid also looked too much like Sephiroth to let walk away. Needless to say, Cloud was already confused by this time loop.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked that ;w; I haven't written in so long so it might be stiff.  
> Next chapter, eyes emoji, we gonna see a Sephiroth.


End file.
